Vampire Liars
by Elena.The.Pixie
Summary: pretty little liars is creepy with A , high school and the liars but it will be more thrilling with vampires , werewolves and withes read the new beginning.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_Keep behind the curtains _

_Not out till the dark_

_Fighting to keep it within you_

_The beast inside _

_Meet me behind the shadows_

_Keep it safe till the end_

_Book of Memories_

_holds all that we dread_

_It changes, it's turned over_

_a sacrifice for another_

_Lost in love_

_You got everything to lose_

_Let love lead, to the path where home is..._

_Lost in dark ways trying to find Hope in disguise _


	2. Chapter 1

** ****()ROSEWOOD()******

_**(Hannah Marine POV)**_

Hannah Marine was walking across the road at midnight ''was it midnight? or was it passed midnight? mom will kill me for sure''

she thought that will be better, better that suicide which she wanted to do since well her dad and mom are divorced, She is new to the town 'Rosewood' and oh yeah tomorrow she was forced to go to RW high school and she got no friends. sure she is pretty, loved clothes and had tons of secrets as Hannah wandered through her thoughts leaves rustled. Somebody was there...

''Hey! somebody out there'' Hannah asked feeling her legs shake. she heard a laugh a scary but gorgeous laugh she saw a blond figure move.

''I'll... I'll call the cops you...'' she suddenly felt something strong around her. She looked back a person in a black coat and Victoria secret high heels ran. Wait what! high heels seriously? I thought I was the only one who owned those pairs if this person was wearing high heels she was obviously a girl and a girl that can run as fast as the wind may I suggest super woman?

Hannah tried but she could not forget that laugh ''o.k everyone wanders around at midnight right? for an example myself'' She tried to calm her self down. Why is she so scared? Hannah could not understand. She walked and walked finally she got home. the lights were on. oh oh mom is up she opened the and entered. Her mum and dad were arguing as usual.

''Hey dad hey mum whassupp?'' Hannah said trying to act everything is cool which everything was not. Her dad removed his glasses he looked stern.

''what are you doing wandering I-'' Dad was interrupted by mom.

''Tom please'' Dad breathed slowly making Hannah nervous finally he spoke his voice slow and mad.

''Go to your room young lady I will not have this!'' Hannah obeyed she went to her room and slumped on her bed. She thought she will never sleep but she slept as her energy was draining out as she listened to her parents quarrel and next morning when she woke up she could not remember anything except a pair of heels.

**HI! this is my first complete chapter in fanfiction !** **other stuff are well.. are incomplete... hope you enjoy my stories! please comment! ( sorry if you find grammar mistakes) so... bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

******()I FINALLY FIND A FRIEND ****()******

** (_Hannah Marine POV_)**

Hannah opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a shadow move across her window. She was too tired to think what it was. It was normal Monday in Rosewood she said to herself to- whoa whoa Monday? God! today was school day!

WHY?

WHY? did this happen? please let my mom forget what day is it so she rest in peace. Unfortunately not. ''Hannah food is ready are you dressed?'' said her mom Ashley Marine.

Hannah got up and dressed up in her overalls applied make-up and went downstairs.

''What are you wearing?'' her mom said. Hannah looked at herself nothing was wrong sure she added too much jewelry but for Hannah there was nothing called too much jewelry or make-up.

''umm casual clothes?'' Hannah said.

''isn't that a little too much?'' mom said Hannah replied.

''whatever you say mom.'' Hannah realized how hungry she was and grabbed a plate and loaded her plate with bacon, cheese scrambled eggs and orange juice the non pulpy kind and cake. She ate everything and almost choked on the piece of cake.

''Uh bye mom!'' she said as she grabbed her bag and waved to mom she went out of kitchen and opened the door.

''o.k not bad'' she thought as she walked out she felt kind of free, as if she realized she was home.

Things are getting weird first hates the town and now she feels free. O.k what the hell is going into her? she is supposed to hate it since dad put them here so he can start a new life. Fine she admitted she wanted to forget that feeling as she went through her thoughts a shadow flew by it was the same shadow...

Suddenly she bumped into someone it was a Blondie she was surrounded by 3 more pretty girls. the blond girl smiled a little smile and said ''Hi my name is Alison what's yours?'' Hannah did not know her but she wanted to be friends with her she managed to say '' Hi I'm Hannah'' Alison smiled and said ''Are you new to RW? we can show you your way to RW high this is Spencer, Emily and Aria'' she said to the girls Spencer was kind of nerdy but cute, Emily was tanned and sports looking and Aria was really pretty. Hannah took Alison's lead. She found a friend a good one she actually could not wait till school starts.

**Hi! I hope you like my chapters :) I divided three chapters for each character so each character can say their own story. Just remember these little details they may be really useful in the future sooo bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 3

******()I'M FRIENDS WITH SCHOOL QUEEN BEE()******

**(Hannah Marine POV)**

Alison took her to the RW high and when Alison and her friends entered the hall, the students kind of parted so they can enter. Alison made to her locker and bumped into a small guy with a white T-shirt and and a elfish cute little face and Alison glared at him as orange pop ran all over her denim jacket and her mini skirt (which BTW soo cute with her Gucci boots) then she smiled all sweet saying.

"Oh, how cute! In a rush to the hospital again I know every thing." The little guy turned red and took a tissue and started cleaning the mess.

"Don't you touch me Hermie" Alison said in a disgusted way.

"It's actually Lucas." Hermie or Lucas whatever his name is, said. Alison rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you'll always be Hermie to me since... OMG are you still both?'' this Lucas guy looked as if he was about to cry but he went to his locker and took a few things out of his locker and a girl with glasses, knee socks,and a school uniform stepped out and said.

"Alison you can't go around kicking people aro-" She got intrupped by Alison.

"Defending the weak Mona dear? Better defend yourself befour anyone sticks to the trash can! Now SCAM!" Mona ran back to her locker and said "She don't know what will come to her" Mona said to Lucas. Alison turned back to the girls smiling and said.

"Oh I think I hear the bell, we gotta go I'll show you the schedule, Spence, show her the work, Aria, show the classrooms and Em, go and tell Ms. Goff to get new gym shorts, we got a big day come on!"

Hannah was grateful that they helped her with class otherwise she'd be compeletly lost.

*** Hey, me again! Thank you so much for the reviews. It makes me really happy that someone out there is reading my story. Thank you and Enjoy! **


	5. Chapter 4

** ****()NEW TEACHER()******

** _(Aria Montgomery POV)_**

Okay. Big day today I'm gonna show this Hannah girl to English class. Which is my favorite subject of all time.

''Oh god what are these subs?" said Hannah as she went through her schedule for the 20th time.

"Herbology? I don't even know what it means!" she said again. Spencer who was quiet for a while looked up from the book she was reading _'ancient_ Egyptians' and grinned.

"I'll show you, see you know Science, Math, History, English and French. , G&amp;T you do nothing since Mrs. Hollister never comes out of the office... so you improve your talent and you know...: Spencer seemed to be struggling for words and Alison finished for her "Goof around? Spence you got to learn slang" Spencer blushed and continued.

"And in Ancient Arts you learn about mummies and werewolves, vampires and witches... all sorts of historical supernatural theories you know and we have Herbology we learn about nature..." Spencer said in a hushed tone. I knew this will take forever so I'll go on, Aria thought since she had to finish the project for English so she said.

"So Hannah lets see who you're gonna sit yeah.. Monday you will sit with me in English in the morning and second you will sit with Spence in history and after that you will have French with me and then... hey why don't I write them in a piece of paper?" Aria took a piece of paper out of her bag and began writing the schedule.

**_time table_**

English-40 mins-Aria

History-40 mins-Spencer

French-30 mins-Aria

Math-40 mins-Emily &amp;Spencer

Lunch break- table 8-25 mins

Science-40 mins-Aria &amp; Emily

G&amp;T-30 mins-Spencer, Emily and Aria

Herbology-30 mins-Spencer, Emily and Aria

Ancient arts-30 mins-Spencer, Emily, Aria

"Wow nice handwriting" said Hannah as she examined her time table.

" 8 subs that is." she said. Aria glanced at the huge clock it was 2 minutes to go so she grabbed Hannah's hand and ran out of there and yelled "bye guys gotta go!"

Hannah asked "why did you do that for?" Aria just rolled her eyes.

"come on! we have to go to class." Aria went inside the class which was right in front them they went inside the classroom and sat near each other. Hannah asked

"who is the teacher?" Aria replied.

" Mrs. kay but the there is a new teacher since Mrs. kay fell off her bike while she was riding it which I don't believe since she is gazillion years old there is a rumor that she has been bitten by a werewolf crazy right?" the boy who was in front of them tensed as he heard the word werewolf Aria had no idea why? before Hannah could ask something the new teacher walked in all Aria gotta say is wow.

**Hey! chapter 4 complete! it is a little crazy about the ANCIENT ARTS but I wanted them to know who they are with all the help they can get. there are a lot of surprises (I love surprises : ) **

**P.S **

**review!**


	6. Chapter 5

******()PASSING NOTES IN ENGLISH()******

** _(Aria M_****_ontgomery POV)_**

The new teacher put his bag on his chair and wrote his name '_Ezra Fitz'._

" Good morning my name is Ezra Fitz" the teacher said and just began the class as if he's been there for years.

Aria toured a piece of paper and wrote to Hannah the who kept glancing at the boy in front of them.

He is so cute isn't he? Hannah what's gotten in to you are you paying attention?

**_Who is cute? OMG Mr. Fitz he must be at least 30 and who is in front of you the cute guy with the black hair?_**

Caleb rivers? oh.. yeah he is o.k I guess so and he is sooo not thirty maybe 24 or maybe 20

**_Caleb? I like that name is he any good? and I think he is married...(Mr. Fitz) _**

So what? it's not like I'll date him I just said he is too cute to be a English teacher I swear I've seen him as a Calvin Klein super model.

_Please_**_! any way I've been wanting to ask you..._**

What?

_**How long have you been friends with Alison?**_

About two and a half an years why?

**_No, it's just that you know a lot about Alison right? _**

From her favorite ice cream flavor to her cat's medical records.

_**What? she has a cat? **_

Snow ball, cute and cuddly she is suffering from some kind of a disease Ali would give up any thing to save that cat. She's gonna die in a few months poor cat.

**_Oh so sad to hear :( sooo Alison is hard on people right?_**

Yeah I guess so, you did see the coffee accident right?

**_It was not coffee it was orange squash._**

Whatever so what?

**_See the thing is if Alison is that hard on people why did she take me and help me and stuff not that I am not great full ._**

Gee Hannah that question is a lot to ask. Sure I know her favorite ice cream flavor is peanut butter and strawberry flavor and her cat is 8 years old and Snow ball tried to eat a strawberry shortcake doll and choked and had to do a mini operation in her throat and they found a tiny pink doll shoe. But Alison doesn't tell us everything.

**_Oh. O.K so now it is nice to come to RW._**

Yeah you have got to see the malls they are perfec-

I will not pass notes in class.

I will not pass notes in class.

I will not pass notes in class.

I will not pass notes in class.

I will not pass notes in class.

I will not pass notes in class.

I will not pass notes in class.

I will not pass notes in class.

I will not pass notes in class.

I will not pass notes in class.

O.K I did learn a good lesson in passing notes in class but hey you gotta have some freedom but when you look in the bright side Mr. Fitz did not look inside or else it would be totally embarrassing.

When we were about to go out Mr. Fitz called me.

"Miss Montgomery" he said handing her project about '_Nelson Mandela' _ " I liked you're introduction but try to stop tearing pages off important projects and can I see you in the chemo lab in Friday?"

Soon Aria went out of class Hannah was waiting outside she raised her brow and went. "what was that about" Aria shrugged and went to the hall.

**_Hey! I'm sorry about the updating part I've been away . so I'm doing all this stuff slow because school started yesterday and I have to pay attention more in class .. so bye for now. _**


	7. Chapter 6

******()CHEM LAB IS OUT OF BOILING POINT()******

**(Aria Montgomery POV)**

Aria went out of the English class and went straight to lab and started mixing the formula which was due on Monday and she added some kind of goo into the acid formula. The smell was like rotten meat and dead flies Aria covered her nose. People around her covered their noses god how embarrassing! was today like a embarrassing day? hey! god made these mistakes to embrace yourself not embarrass.

"ARIA Montgomery if you are present you raise your hand!" said Ms. Jackson Aria's least favorite teacher and other kids laughed as Aria's tube of liquid fell on the ground making the room smell. Aria tried not to strangle the teacher and forced a smile.

"Sorry Miss Jackson! present!" her teacher waved her hand to show an emerald ring really pretty and eye catching ring. She blushed and said.

"Well.. just got it yesterday and you can call me Mrs.!" she giggled in a rather unattractive way and said "Uh... Aria clean the liquid with this." she handed Aria a piece of cloth and continued registering.

"Jenna Marshall!" Jenna Marshall when did she hear that name? oh yeah, today morning from her mom some Marshall family moving next door Aria took a closer look at the girl she wore feather earrings and a red-hot tee and mini skirt and a smug expression and she wore boots totally fashionable but aria hated her smug expression her eyes seemed to control the room sharp and wild very beautiful eyes.

She walked in Noel gazed at her even Aria could not help but gaze at her though her smug expression, her beauty is evil looking. she walked in way was that an aura around her? Aria could not guess weather it's her scent or a aura was she imagining it? a strong aura around her apparently Jenna saw her looking and she gave her a smile saying '' could I be more attractive?'' like chandler in _FRIENDS._

Jenna sat on the front row of Aria and smirked. The rest of the class was no problem. Aria got a few mistakes because of quadric formula. Aria wished her genius friend spencer would be here. Hannah is sooo lucky having a genius in math class spencer inhales books.

When class was finally over Aria packed her bag and ran to door. Hannah, her friend, was waiting for her.

"Hey Aria" Hannah smiled at her "We both have French next right? where's the classroom?"

"Second floor, room number 54" Aria's answer was automatic.

Hannah nodded as they both started making way to the No 54. While they were at it Aria asked.

"Do you know that girl?" pointing her face at Jenna who was busy opening her locker. Hannah replied.

"No, but I think I did see her this morning. Hey, why don't we help her open the locker? I couldn't open mine if it weren't for you" Aria didn't really want to help but everyone needs help so they went near and stared at the girl so she will look up. Fortunately she did look up but unfortunately her answer was wrong.

"What am I a zoo animal? if it is so, go and look at yourself in the mirror!" of course Aria would've turned away but, Hannah didn't give up.

"Here let me help!" and she opened her stuck locker. Then suddenly a pair of Victorian secret heels reeked in mud fell on the floor. Hannah stared at the pair as if she has seen it before even the girl Jenna seemed surprised to have the pair in her locker.

But no one's face was shocked as Hannah's. she stared at the heels and then turned around on her heels, grabbed Aria by her arm and started towards the French Room. Behind them Jenna Marshall was bending down and picking up the shoes.

What was so special and shocking about those shoes? sure, Victoria's Secret shoes were hard to get by in a small town like this. Aria didn't get it. she shot Hannah a questioning look as they took their seats.

"Wha-?" Aria started but was cut off by the look on Hannah's face. She looked scared and confused.

Now what was that all about? She wondered.

* * *

**Hey! I know what you guys are thinking of (the heels) believe me it is not what it is you will get to know about it later, and thanks for the favorites and alerts. and Reviews! Love you guys to the core... you're the only things that keep me going :) **


	8. Chapter 7

** ****()THEY ARE EVERYWHERE()******

_** (Spencer Hastings POV)**_

Spencer thought Hannah was nice and was an expert in historical love stories like for an instance _'Romeo and Juliet' . _Hannah totally was a girl like Alison fashion, boys, giggly but a lot lesser bully not that She's calling anybody a bully.

Today was okay unless you talk about the Gym part. Everything was okay the teacher told her to run around the ground she was like 'sure' but when she went marching here's what happened, when went off some guys in the corner they yelled stuff like umm... let's just say too mean to write here words and when I turned to ignore them but they yelled more comments and soon I was like surrounded by these freaks I knew I've got to get a beat.

Alison was not there. Spencer didn't get any protection but more importantly Spencer was noticing that these guys were hairy and there arms had these weird symbols and stuff. Suddenly he came when I'm referring to someone I'm totally referring to super man.

Spencer didn't know what to do the guy who was blonde with baby blue eyes and a good tan he fought those weird guys and their fighting style was like... dogs fighting for a meat loaf and Spencer noticed this guy had a symbol too but the symbol he had was like the ones you get for free paste-on tattoos except Spencer knew they were real.

Spencer was scared of this guy even if he saved the day. When the guy was over fighting the others were gone with a poof leaving bodies of unconscious workmen.

The guy looked at Spencer like 'ahh my supper' way and he called his someone from his cellphone. Spencer caught a few words though she did not mean to eavesdrop but ,the words were useless stuff like _they are everywhere, No we better save those kids and no I don't think so._ Spencer took her water bottle and pointed it at him and said.

"Don't you hurt me" she glanced at her bottle "I'm full armed." Then the guy offed his phone and raised his eyebrows and took the bottle and said.

"Thanks."

" Uhhh... please the least I could do." and he said.

"what's your name kiddo?" _kiddo? _seriously?

"Don't call me kiddo and It's Spencer."

"Oh mine is Toby-" he or Toby got intruppted by Spencer .

"Who is everywhere?" Toby hesitated but eventually said.

" Don't tell anyone our conversation. See you'll learn who they are by thal-" Who ever Toby was gonna tell he stopped as he grinned "That trouble maker... and well you'll know everything later... your eyes..." then muttered something about being children of a person called Adella.

The guy Toby said.

" This conversation never happened"

" O.k but, who were those creature dudes?" Toby hesitated (this guy sure hesitates a lot) and answered.

"Those creature dudes are actually Ethels they are possessing demons and blood thirsty spirits. " Spencer sniffed indignantly, this is totally a dream.

"O.K I'm going to the classroom." said Spencer obviously thinking the guy was crazy.

Spencer who was about to go turned to say good- bye for the crazy guy but he was already gone. When Spence turned around she was already in the locker room. She heard Toby's voice in her mind. Toby chuckled and said. " Hope my transportation was okay, you'll get to know everything from the help of my friend..."

Spencer got ready to go to the other classroom Spencer wondered who the friend was...

"Hey Spence! care to join us?" said Alison said from the hallway, where the four others were chattering Spencer joined them.

* * *

**Hello! so I hope my chapters were okay (though there are a lot of spelling mistakes) The _friend _will appear soon (I think) and also I use humor in my chapters, but they will be sad and emotional ( well.. I think so ) and pls review!**


	9. Chapter 8

******()GETTING A SCHOOL NEWSPAPER JOB IS EASY AS LONG AS YOUR FAVORED()******

_**(Spencer Hasting POV)**_

"O.k guys I am going to run for newspaper job!" Spencer said to Alison, who was rolling her hair, Hannah who was nibbling Doritos, Aria who kept applying lip gloss and Emily who cracked knuckles when we were in G&amp;T. Alison looked up and smiled.

"That is great! Spence, who do you wanna be? " Spencer breathed and said.

" The history writer!" Alison raised her brow.

"Umm.. that's good! actually it is great, today is like the interview right? and maybe we can go now, you and I" Alison whispered and said.

"Actually I know the interviewer, Stephanie she was my elementary teacher she practically adores me!" I could not believe my luck!

"yeah sure!" I said not knowing what to say, I was lucky and this way I can really get the job without breaking a sweat although it seems a bit like cheating... but, I could like lick it over Mellissa's face that I got the job! Spencer thought.

Alison grinned and said.

"Great! come on, don't sit there like a potato! " Spencer and Alison went off but the more steps we went the more Spencer got nervous finally the door to the newspaper was right in front of us. There was a very burly doorman blocking the way, he rudely intruppted us as we both tried to go inside.

"No miss, only one can come in" he said as he opened the door to Alison and Alison whispered to my ear.

"Don't worry I'll go" Alison went inside, for a moment, for the first time in my life Spencer felt dumb because she wanted to go not Alison. She tried to listen her conversation but it was no use and soon she gave up and she leaned the doorman's name was Bob the doorman.

After 10 minutes Alison came outside with a sly smile and nodded and both of us was were out of there. Spencer said bye to Bob which she shouldn't have since Alison raised her brow and Spencer spoke.

"How did it go?" Alison smiled, again it was that sly.

"Well, guess I am looking at a miss- newspaper- writer!" Spencer wanted to hop that moment she asked.

"How?" Alison grinned.

"It is easy to get a newspaper job as long as your favored" we went to G&amp;T and told what happened, everything was good except I feared that.

* * *

**Hello my friends I finally I got the chance to write! you know since school started and the teachers gave us tons of projects and I had to redo most of them:( (these teachers have no appreciation!) so in this chapter everything is o.k but in the next Alison will give Spencer a surprise I'll give you hint?**

**It is February! guess!**

**And thank you for the reviews! I will make sure it is error-free and bye bye! :) and review!**


	10. Chapter 9

** ****()SWITCHED TO CUPID ()******

_**(Spencer Hasting PTOV)**_

Ring Ring! went the bell, next was Herbology which was spencer's favorite subjects after ancient arts and math, History, French, Science and last but not the least Herbology.

"Today will be at least good" Spencer thought as she and her friends entered the green house room where plants were kept and they had little seats and tables for partners, Spencer was partnered with Emily and Aria was partnered with Hannah but normally it was Spencer with Aria, Emily with Alison but Alison went to different subjects and they don't sit together the only time all are in one is Herbology, G&amp;T and Ancient Arts but Alison is not there, it is funny how Alison is not in any subjects with us.

Spencer sat down in the cute little chairs with Emily. The vase of plants next to them was a plant with muddy worm like roots which to Spencer's eye seemed to be moving.

"O.K class today's lesson is in page 39, The devil snares!" said Mrs. Rowling. Aria raised her hand so fiercely it hit Hannah's chin, Mrs. Rowling patiently said.

"Yes dear?" Aria who didn't seem to mind Hannah's chin accident stood up.

"Is it like the devil snare in the movie harry potter?" Mrs. who was amused by Aria's question said.

"Yes, but it won't move except sometimes!" the class looked confused and their teacher cracked a smile said.

"Just kidding well it is like devil snare but only it won't move it is known as a historical plant and is believed to move but gah! it won't, to some people it may look as if it moved well it is true then!"

Spencer shifted uncomfortably it did move and it was identical to harry potter devil snare and it was in the dark damp in the behind the classroom where they sat before she could tell it to Emily the announcer in there room said.

"SPENCER HASTING PLEASE REPORT TO EDITORS OFFICE NOW!"

Spencer who was terrified went shaking "Had it all gone wrong? was there someone else for the job?" Spencer thought as she went to the door, Bob the doorman already left. Spencer who was still scared went inside. The room had different cubicles about 10 or less, each had a desk and a computer. there was a little kitchen like thing and a mini fridge.

Spencer went to the leading table where a young lady probably 30 was typing away. The lady stood up and shacked hands with Spencer.

"Sit down" the lady said. Spencer sat.

"Hello I'm Stephanie white, you must be Spencer" Spencer nodded and asked.

"Is there a problem with my job?" Stephanie laughed and said.

"Oh no, nothing is wrong with your file for... yes cupid!" cupid? was she serious? Spencer politely asked.

"Umm there must be a mistake I did not run for _cupid _I went for the historical page" Stephanie looked confused and she checked the file again and said.

"Yes, you are running for cupid in fact your running for both in February which is next month we are holding a dance and you are supposed to match pairs didn't Alison tell you? Spencer gritted her teeth and said.

"No" said Spencer,Stephanie smiled and continued.

"Well, anyway after that cupid thing which you should do in secret, of course you can tell you friends only" Spencer asked.

"You do it every year?"

"No we are doing it this year because the prize giving has been cancelled and we have to do the dance and after that you have to do your history page!" Stephanie said.

"O.K" Spencer said forcing a smile.

"Oh and Spencer you have to come here every Friday in the sixth period and you have to pair up everyone soon since it is held on February fourteenth, you have 24 days!" Spencer bitterly went outside but it was o.k she thought when she opened the door. There was Alison, Emily, Aria and Hannah they've been worried and came here to make sure it is o.k. Spencer explained what happened glaring at Alison who kept saying "oops" .

Hannah tried to help Spencer's mood by saying.

"Hey why don't we have slumber party! you can come to my house today all of you at four! then we can put Spence a make-over!"

Everyone said yes now Spencer had to come. She finally said yes and the bell went.

"Uh oh we were here the whole time! let's go before we are late!" said Aria. we all ran taking our stuff from the green house. Mrs. Rowling did not say anything but frown that obviously meant "_I get you tomorrow! " _. They ran for the next subject which was A.A.

* * *

**HI! this part seems o.k (the cupid) but it's gonna be a disaster! but that is just a thought! and sorry if you find typical mistakes (the mistakes won't come before I update it!) so please review! ;) so bye :) **


	11. Chapter 10

** Hey! see I'm gonna redo the two chapters because I found it was way too quick and had a lot of grammar mistakes (I would've done it more earlier but I had no idea how to remove a chap!) and it was not the way I planned it to be! I guess I went too far and don't worry this chap is gonna be good.**

**I learned my lesson of being careless because I had a horrible dream that someone posted a horrible comment and well here goes nothing! ;)**

** ****()SNAKES AND FLOATING KINGDOMS()******

_**(Emily Fields POV)**_

"Whoa! can you seriously make all couples in 29 days? do you have to wear those diapers and heart arrows and bows hung on your back?" Emily asked. She did not mean to be mean but she could not help teasing Spencer.

"Very funny Em! but, it is sad and it is also a crime!" Spencer said.

" What is the crime? I have to say you will look kinda cute in a little cupid dress." Aria said.

"NO! NO! I meant the prize giving will be cancelled for this load of crap!" Spencer said and closed her mouth.

"Blimey! you've been into slang since you were cupid, which was only 12 minutes." said Hannah.

"Oh shut up!" spencer said as she sat on a chair next to Hannah.

"Good morning class!" said miss Johnson who was the A.A class teacher. the teacher peered at Hannah through her half moon glasses.

"Ah new comer! I see, I see. very well Ms. Marine I will teach you the lessons and Ah! you have already become friends with our dears" she said as she looked at Aria, Emily and Spencer.

Then the teacher widened her eyes her merry face turned white as she looked at Emily's face and the teacher stumbled and breathed slowly and began the class. No one seemed to see the teacher's strange behavior except Hannah, Aria and Spencer.

"What is up with the teacher?" Aria asked. Everyone seemed to want an answer to the question, why did the teacher turn white as she looked at Emily?

"So class today we will learn about the magical world! you can tell me about the magical communication about this town Rosewood? " asked the teacher. As usual Spencer's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, please tell me about it?" the teacher said and Spencer stood up.

" In many places the legends are many! see there once was a very selfish daughter of Horus named Patilisia , Horus was the god of the sky, and the daughter was beautiful and Horus was proud and filled his daughter's desires. One time she asked her father to make her a kingdom and Horus made a beautiful kingdom and then a nasty shock for him when her daughter was helping a evil monster come alive that was destined for bad luck and after it was well made, it did not turn out the way Patilisia thought. Every living snake first thought, it was the lord of the dark, consumer of light and the master of death, but unfortunately Patilisia forgot to put some things, the snake helped everyone, obviously Horus still was mad and prisoned her in a magical floating place." Spencer looked around and continued.

"Patilisia was still moody about prisoning her and after a time a young hero came and fulfilled her desire, to find a pearly white shell that is craved with symbols which was lost and when it was found by the hero. Patilisia blessed his town which was rosewood and moved here and it was to say that Patilisia helped young heroes." spencer finished her story and sat down.

"Yes that was a famous legend! well done spencer! you will make an excellent A.A teacher and for now let's turn to page sixty-two!" the teacher said in a cheery voice.

* * *

**HI! PLEASE REVEIW! **


End file.
